This disclosure relates to applications involving the use of sources and loads. In particular, the disclosure relates to automatic matching of sources to loads.
As systems grow in complexity with increasing numbers of loads and sources, keeping track of which loads feed from which sources becomes more difficult. Also, as the practice of remotely monitoring systems increases, keeping track of the physical location of loads becomes more difficult. Moreover, loads and sources may be continuously added, removed, temporarily disconnected, relocated, and reconnected. Thus, the locations of loads and the topology of the connections between loads and sources is a live, dynamic environment.
One example where topology information is useful is in data center applications. As the costs of energy and, in particular, electricity increases, having up-to-date information regarding power topologies and specifically the physical location of the servers and which servers connect to which circuit branches or power points becomes increasingly important.
This information enables data center managers to optimize power consumption via adequate planning, right-sizing of energy supply to data center equipment, power balancing, load shedding, overload protection, efficient problem diagnosis, and so on. Additionally, in some data center applications, managers may be required to maintain up-to-date power topology information in order to monitor reliability and reduce troubleshooting time in case of failure.
Various applications other than data center applications exist where topology and load location information is or would be useful.
Known methods for maintaining topology and location information include spreadsheets or databases that are updated from time to time to reflect connections between loads and sources. Other methods include tagging of loads or feed cables with bar codes or RFID tags that are scanned from time to time. Some of these methods have proven unreliable at times and do not provide up-to-date information at all times. In addition, some of these methods require human intervention, which adds to the cost of maintenance as well as to the potential unreliability.